I Promise
by supercibs
Summary: SasuSaku romantic after war. Own no rights to Naruto and it's characters. After the war. Itachi pushes Sasuke to be happy can he fall in love with Sakura? Sakura will be there for him, will everybody accept this? Will Sasuke just run again? Lemons involved..
1. Chapter 1

/ Set after the war/

Sasuke slowly awoke in the hospital. His eyes slowly flickered opening, he barley saw anything.

"_Dammit! I rather have died then going blind. What happened I am in no pain and I'm still in a hospital." _He thought to himself.

" _Sasuke, please find happiness life seems to have presented you a second chance, for your ni-san please do this for me." _ Was that Itachi's voice?

Sasuke slowly sat up and sighed to himself. Then he sensed her, he knew that chakra form anywhere, Sakura! She just sat there smiling at him. His vision clicked in to see that.

" Your awake Sasuke-kun." She said warmly

" Yeah I seem to be, *** GASP ***" He said staring out into space as it hit him

**FLASHBACK**

The ten tails hit Sasuke and Sakura sat him up to heal him.

" Sakura, stop please. I don't deserve this. I am so sorry for everything I have done to you; I have caused you so much pain for no reason. I am forever sorry to you."

She gasped at that comment. Could Sasuke Uchiha be apologizing to her? Did he have feelings for her?

" Sasuke I will always love you and forgive you, I am just glad to see you back."

Sasuke leaned up breaking his ribs while he did it, but it was needed and kissed Sakura, passionately then out of the corner of his eye's he saw the ten tails coming toward them. He was going to protect her no matter what. He remembered going into Susanoo then blacking out.

**Current time**

" What's the matter Sasuke-kun did you do something wrong and hurt yourself." She asked worriedly.

" No, but I hurt you." He said looking down.

Sakura was surprised to hear this and wanted so bad to just hug the young Uchiha but with him hooked up to IV's and her not sure of his feelings she thought it wasn't the best of choices. Although her lips were remnant of his feelings she hoped.

" Did I hurt you after I went into Susanoo?" He asked looking at her sadly.

" No. You protected me… You grabbed hold of me, smashed ribs and all and made sure I got clear then went back to fight… then you blacked out… we won you've been in a coma for about 3 months." She said tears starting to come down her checks.

" Please come here Sakura." He asked still looking down.

Sakura stood up and went beside his bed. When his hand came up and cupped her check wiping away her tears.

" Please don't ever cry over me anymore. I promise to protect you and make sure you no longer cry. I want to be there, I wont leave I promise." He said slowly.

Sakura was the happiest anybody as ever been.

" Sasuke-kun…"

" I can't promise that I can love anybody… but I want to try…. And there's only one girl that would be able to get that emotion out of me…. And it's you Sakura…"

" Sasuke, I would absolutely try a relationship with you!" She said almost screaming.

/ Just a test for this, please R&R I will make longer chapters once I know people like the way I'm going!/


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's head hit back down to the pillow. Her words echoing in his mind, he felt an emotion.

"Could_this be happiness?"_ Sasuke thought.

He passed out again, much to Sakura's displeasure. Naruto quietly entered the room; he looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"Naruto, be happy!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Did he wake up?"

"Yeah, and he wants a relationship with me and he apologized!" She said gleaming

Naruto looked at Sasuke lying in the bed sleeping peacefully, with a smirk on his face.

"Teme, get your lazy ass up!" He said poking his ribs.

"NARUTO DON'T DO THAT!" Sakura said yelling protective of her man!

"My_man? Sasuke is finally my man!"_She thought to herself.

Sasuke sat up, Dracula style, and barred his sharingan at Naruto.

"Dobe, why did you wake me up?" Sasuke asked questioning his long time best friend.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that statement. It was so good to hear Sasuke talk after three long months of uncertainty.

"Am I good to go now? I am no longer in my coma obviously. I am not blind, and I have a reason to live." Sasuke said with an honest smile.

"Aww Sasuke!" Sakura shouted while hugging him. Leaving a very confused Naruto.

"Since when did Sasuke get so sappy? Teme did you hit your head?"

"Dobe shut up. Can I please just enjoy her softness for a little bit please?" He asked sternly.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura as best as he could. If he only didn't have these God forsaken IV's wrapped up all over him. He was calmed when her smell entered his nostrils. Her sweet cheery blossom calming him down. Tsunade then entered the room, unaware of what is going on.

" Sakura, please stop hugging him for a second, I need to seal his eyes."

" Seal my eyes? What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke almost growled out.

" Well, under the council's directions I need to seal your eyes, although they said seal it so you can't use your sharingan at all, I will only seal your Mangekyo you get it back if your good for a year."

" Fuck the council, but for the Dobe and Sakura I will allow it I guess."

" Oh how noble of you dear." Tsunade said sarcastically. " Oh by the way please don't, walk around with your sharingan engaged. Please only use it when you absolutely need it."

Sasuke looked questioningly at her, how did she know he always had it engaged unless he couldn't?

" Tsunade-sama. Before you seal my eyes, can I please just activate once more to feel Itachi's presence?"

All in the room clenched at that statement. They knew that Sasuke loved Itachi, but how could he feel his presence by using it?

" Does it involve burning down the room with those cursed black flames?" Tsunade asked questioning.

Sasuke smirked, " No, Have you never experienced a true Uchiha Mangekyo not, Kakashi's but a real Uchiha's?"

All in the room gasped remembering the war and all that went on, but remembering they just awed at the power not the technique.

" Well if you would allow us please walk us through it then." Tsunade said pulling a chair up.

Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade all sat down watching Sasuke intently.

" Very well, seeing how I won't be able to do it again for a year. So the first part of it is how there are three tomoes. * Closing his eyes* the first Tomoe came in for me during the fight with Haku, when I had to protect the Dobe, * opening his eyes, with red pupils and one tomoe. * Closing his eyes* then while training with Kakashi for the Chunin exams. I gained my second tomoe. * Opening his eyes to reveal two tomes.* Then I gained my last tomoe when I fought Naruto before leaving for Orchimaru. * The third and final tomoe coming into place. *

Sakura and Naruto both shudder at that statement. Tsunade is fascinated and urges Sasuke to continue.

" Many believed you have to kill your best friend to gain the Mangekyo but that is not true. After I killed Itachi * Sasuke breathes in deeply after he says that, Sakura is about to hop into the bed with him but has to resist* after he keeled over Obito took me back to a hideout. Upon seeing his sharingan my Mangekyo activated causing the amatarsu, causing sever pain to me. Apparently that was a one-time thing for that. When Obito told me the truth about Itachi my Mangekyo activated. *Suddenly his red sharingan eyes turned black, and a red star appeared for the pupil. * The more you use this to more and more into darkness you will go. There is only one cure, and that is to get another person's Mangekyo. In my instance Obito saved Itachi's Mangekyo, and implanted them causing me to get what is known as the eternal Mangekyo there are only two people to have this in the Uchiha history, Madara and I. * Sasuke's eyes shift into a hybrid of his Mangekyo and Itachi's Mangekyo. * The reason I asked to get to this point, is normally there is guilt associated with this, making the user not want it, because there is a connection, so whenever I activate this I feel connected to Itachi. I wanted to tell him that I have a reason to live and that everything will be ok. Thank you Tsunade-Sama for allowing me this chance."

" May I ask what your reason is for living?" Tsunade asked.

" Of course, I have Sakura as a person who I am going to love, the Dobe to be hokage after you step down, and restoring my clan the right way. Why would I not want to live?"

At that comment you heard a loud " Sasuke-Kun" and saw Sakura hoping onto the bed laying on top of Sasuke and smiling hugging him tightly.

That is when a certain Uzamaki named Karin stepped in.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BITCH?" Karin yelled


	3. Chapter 3

/ This will not be Karin bashing just an FYI/

Karin's voice could be heard throughout the hospital. She was beyond pissed at whoever this pink haired chick was.

" _WHO the FUCK does she think she is? Being all over my Sasuke-kun." _She thought to herself.

" You have two seconds before I flip out, why the hell are you screaming?" Sakura asked aggressively.

" Karin, Sakura is going to help me find love, and she is the only one who can. If you truly respect me, just back away we will talk about this later ok?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Karin looked visibly deflated.. She looked at the two in the hospital bed and sighed. At least Sasuke was happy…

Karin walked out of the room. Tsunade turned and looked surprised to see Sakura act that way. Tsunade walked up ready to seal Sasuke's eyes.

" I am sorry, but I have to do this, be good and in a year I will happily unseal them. In case of an emergency either mentally or for a mission, come see me and ill undo it and re do it ok?"

" Thank you Tsunade-sama. That means a lot, although I think the only reason your offering is because Sakura is my girlfriend." He said with a smirk.

" Yeah, that's exactly why." Tsunade said with a smile

Tsunade stood above Sasuke, with Sakura still draped over him. " Close your eyes" * Sasuke closed them* a green and black glow omitted from Tsunade's hands as Sasuke's eyes formed a seal. Tsunade then said goodbye and left the rest of team seven alone.

Naruto stood up and just laughed, " I am going to leave you two alone. Sasuke do you truly love her because if you hurt her I'm going to have to kill you teme."

" I love Sakura as much as I can. Which I don't know how much it is. I just know I feel like Sakura and I were made for each other." Sasuke said

Upon hearing this. Naruto nodded and left. Sakura began to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke depend it back for her. He felt a heat down below. He pulled back, and grunted.

" What's wrong am I going to fast for you Sasuke-kun?"

" Sakura you do nothing wrong, its just that, I am a man and if we go any father I won't be a gentleman." Sasuke said with a blush on his face.

" Does that mean you find me attractive?" Sakura asked with a blush on her face.

" You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Don't let anyone else including yourself tell you different."

" Sasuke-kun I think I have been waiting for you for about twelve years. Can we go to my apartment and finally have each other. I want to make sure your mine, so that way no questions will be needed. You will be mine!"

Upon hearing those words, Sasuke got up removed the IV's. Sakura signed him out and they left the hospital. Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and started to run toward her apartment. When they reached the apartment it was a flurry of taking off clothes and Sasuke tackled Sakura down.

" Sakura, I love you I promise to always be there with you… before we do this, I want you to know I am truly sorry for everything I did, I want to spend the rest of my life with you… will you marry me?"

Sakura always pictured Sasuke proposing to her, just not before having sex, although in his own way. This is probably the best way he could have done it. She started to cry and hugged them feeling skin against bare skin.

" Of course Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke engulfed Sakura in a kiss. He then slowly slid his lips down to Sakura's collarbone and began sucking. Sakura's moans could be heard, she was quite loud. Sasuke smirked and moved down to Sakura's breast. His tongue played with her nipple until it got hard. He than began to suck on it hard. Causing Sakura's moans to be louder and louder.

/ The rest of the lemon will be found in the next chapter! I know this is a short chapter the next chapter will be nice long and steamy! Please R & R it encourages me to continue this!/


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke moved his lips from Sakura's nipple, slowly kissing his way down to her womanhood. He started to tease her by licking it slowly. It caused Sakura to moan and blush heavily. Sasuke stuck his tongue in and found her clit. He started sucking on it causing Sakura to moan heavily. Sasuke reached a hand up to grasp at her breast. She had her orgasm suddenly. She started to breath heavy. Sasuke kissed her and depend it.

Sasuke looked down and back up to Sakura.

" Are you ready?"

" Always have been." She said smiling

He slowly entered her, fitting her like a glove. He hit her barrier. He looked up to her as if to ask to go on. She nodded and held onto his back. He pierced through. She cried out in pain. Raking at Sasuke's back muscles. The two stayed like that for a moment.

" You can move now."

Sasuke started pulling out and ramming back into her. While he kissed and held her in his arms. The two came quickly, Sasuke deepening his kiss while she moaned in his mouth. The pair fell asleep just like that.

THE MORNING AFTER

Sakura woke up to a sleeping Sasuke on top of her. She just smiled, and tucked a stray hair out of his face. She was now going to be Sakura Uchiha something she dreamed of for a long time. Sasuke woke up at the movement. He smiled and exited her slowly. He rolled over and drug Sakura with him. He kissed and held her in his arms.

" So Mrs. Uchiha, do you want to go ring shopping?"

Sakura smiled and rolled her head into his neck. This has been her dream for the longest time. The way it happened had been simply Sasuke's way.

" Of course I do, Sasuke-kun. Are you sure you want to go through with this though?"

Sasuke picked her chin up, staring into her green eyes, emotion was present, and she saw his lips turn in to a smile.

" I have never pictured anyone other than you for Mrs. Uchiha. I am sorry I didn't propose more romantically. I needed to do it. So I did it. "

Sakura started to cry out of happiness. She put her head on his chest. His hands rubbing her back. Just holding her out of pure happiness.

" I love you Sakura. I really do."

Sakura leaned up and pecked his lips smiling. She got up and she noticed she wasn't embarrassed that she was naked around Sasuke.

" Do you have something for me to get dressed in?" She said smiling.

" You can go to my mothers room and get dressed if you don't mind."

" Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura left and got dressed. Sasuke got up and got dressed. He turned to see Sakura in an Uchiha kimono. His eyes lit up and hugged Sakura. It was unusual to see Sasuke show so much physical touch; normally he would avoid it but with her things were different.

" I love you, Sakura, I love everything about you, I love your forehead * touching Sakura's forehead lovingly. * I love how your lips feel against mine. * Leaning down and kissing Sakura. * I love how your hands fit into mine perfectly. * Grabbing Sakura's hands. * I love how good you look in the Uchiha Symbol. "

Sakura just smiled and hugged Sasuke tighter.

" Today is your day, we will do whatever and anything you want."

/ I know I promised a hot steamy long lemon. I have a better Idea for that. I promise there will be one. I know this is a short chapter but next one will be 2,000 plus word I guarantee it. Love you please Review!/


End file.
